


Changes

by CutiePie18



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged / Forced Marriage, F/M, Mentioned Infidelity, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePie18/pseuds/CutiePie18
Summary: She never wanted this life. Never wanted to be in front of crowds but rather to fade into them. Never wanted to be forced with one she didn’t love but rather wait for love to find her. Unfortunately, everyone else had different plans...
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s), Thor/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

My dearest Ersi,

Due to recent events, I have suddenly become aware that my time with you is not eternal. That some day you shall be without me, whether that be tomorrow or a thousand years from now. Because of this, I wanted to write this story down for you to some day read should I be taken before I get a chance to tell you myself.

Throughout your life, you will be told many stories. Some of love, some of loss and some that will probably serve now purpose other then to make you laugh. Gods know your uncles are the best at those! And for each of these stories I want you to remember these things;

For the stories that make you laugh, enjoy them. Never stop listening to them and never stop laughing. Life is full of much sadness and the chances we get at happiness and joy should be revelled in and grasped as much as we are able. Listen to those who wish to bring you joy and make you laugh and take every opportunity to make those around you joyful and full of laughter.

For the stories you hear of loss. Do not feel saddened by these stories. While they may seem sad, they hold important lessons. Many of them are simply tales written to guide us and keep us on the right paths that life has chosen for us. Some are true tales, of those you know and of those you don’t. These tales are warnings to keep you from repeating the mistakes of the past and to remind you of where you come from.

But it is the tales of love I caution you of. As a child, you are told many fairytales by myself, your father and those who hold you close, about true love, how good will always concur evil and how everybody lives happily ever after with the life they dreamed of as children. But as you grow older, you will come to realise that these stories are simply that. Stories. Created to keep children’s minds active and their hearts open.

Not everyone gets the happily ever after they dream of as children. As a child, I imagined myself married to a loving husband with children I could adore, living in a house and working happily to help provide for them. What I got, was a life everyone imagined for me. Married to a man of high status. A life that pushed me from the comforts of the shadows and into my nightmare of the lights and crowds. No one thought of what I wanted. And while this life gave me you, your brothers and friends I can no longer live without, it took away my freedom and I had to work harder then ever before to regain it.

I caution you, my darling girl, to always fight for what you want from the very start. Do not wait until you see a chance to fight as I did or you may suffer as I am. Take these warnings and let them guide you through your challenges of life and promise me one thing...

That you will NEVER allow anyone to tell you who you are or who to become...


	2. Still Don’t Know What I Was Waiting For

“And then I need fabric to help mother mend Segrid’s gown, and then I must remember to go to father’s shop and pick up mother’s necklace, and then”

“And then you must rest!” Hakon sighed, turning to face his friend. “Sigyn all you do is what that woman asks you too!”

“That woman is my mother, Hak, and besides, running errands gets me out of the house.” Sigyn argued, moving to walk around her friend.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just leave. They obviously don’t want you there and you don’t want to be there.”

“And where would I go?” Sigyn asked, beginning to walk again.

“You come live with me! Shine my armour, cook my meals, stand as my wife when my parents inquire as to my marital status. Normal things!” Hakon shrugged, making Sigyn giggle. The two continued to walk and argue towards the centre of town.

* * *

As they reached the centre of the town, Sigyn’s gaze was drawn to where a small crowd had gathered. Pushing her way to the front, Sigyn watched in horror as her younger sister was pushed to the ground and kicked by two men. Without thinking, she strode forward and pushed one of the men away, before slapping him across the face.

“How DARE you!” The man roared before lifting his hand to strike her. He was stopped instantly by Hakon, giving Sigyn time to help her sister up.

“Now now boys, we don’t want any more trouble. And I’m sure we don’t want word to get back to the general.” Hakon smirked, recognising the men from his army group and knowing that something like this could get them suspended. The man huffed and tugged his arm from Hakon’s grip, motioning to his friends before walking off. The crowed began to disperse along with them.

“What was all that about?” Sigyn asked, wiping blood from her sister’s cheek.

“They were making mean comments about you and rude ones about Segrid. I had to stop them.” Lyla mumbled. Sigyn sighed.

“Segrid and I can take care of ourselves, Lyla. Now, go on home and take these with you.” She instructed, handing her sister the bag of groceries she was carrying. Sigyn watched as her younger sister began to walk away, before turning back to see Hakon smirking at her. “What?”

“You could always be a school matron.” He teased.

“Please. Me, in charge and care of anything other then my self? Don’t be ridiculous!”

* * *

“What have you done now?” Sigyn was barely through the door when her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and ouch!” Sigyn pulled her arm from her mother’s grip and turned to hang her cloak on the door hook.

“Two of the queen’s advisors are here. Apparently you were making a scene with two royal cadets in the market today and the queen saw! They are here to take you to the palace. Most likely to make a formal apology or to be locked away!”

“Actually madam, it is neither.” The two woman looked up to see two well dressed men standing before them. “Her majesty wishes to speak with your daughter. And while I has been sparked by what happened in the market, it has nothing to do with said incident. You will come with us for your audience with the queen at once.” One of the men exclaimed. Before Sigyn could object, the two men moved towards the door, the second holding it open for Sigyn to walk through. After a slight hesitation, she followed the first outside and into the awaiting carriage.

* * *

“You will wait her for her Majesty.” One of the advisors said, leading Sigyn into a small sitting room. He quickly left. Sigyn turned to see another girl who stood to greet her.

“My name is Leavena.” She said, holding out her hand.

“I’m Sigyn. It’s nice to meet you.” She said, shaking the girl’s hand. Before any more words could be spoken between the two, the doors were swung open as the queen waltzed into the room. Both girls dropped into curtsies. The queen smiled.

“Please ladies, have a seat. Bring us some tea.” The queen asked her maid, before taking a seat on one of the chairs. Leavena and Sigyn exchanged a confused look before sitting across from the queen. A moment later, the maid returned with three cups of tea balanced on a tray. The two were silent as they waited for the queen to speak.

“It won’t be long now until Odin announces which of our sons will ascend to the throne after Odin steps down. But I fear neither are ready.” The queen explained, her gaze turned to look out of the window. Both Leavena and Sigyn sat quietly, waiting for her to continue. “Thor is as boisterous and childish as he ever has been. He and his friends enjoy visiting the taverns and bringing home random ladies far too much. And Loki, well, he would much rather lock himself away in his room and read then much else. I fear neither are ready for the throne.”

“I am sorry to hear this, your highness, but I must ask. Where do we fit into this?” Leavena asked after a small silence. The queen turned her head to look at Leavena and smiled.

“I have witnessed you both show great courage and power over a short period of time. Leavena, you do not let those around you push you around. You stand strong for what you believe in and do not let yourself be deterred from your chosen path. And Sigyn, you show great protectiveness for those you care about without thought of how it could effect you. You help those in need before thinking of your own. These are all good qualities in a queen.” Frigga brought her cup to her lips, turning her attention back to the window. Sigyn and Leavena shared a confused look.

“Beg your pardon, highness, but I’m not sure we understand.” Sigyn said. Frigga turned her gaze back to them and sighed.

“In order to become the best kings they can be, my sons need strong and caring wives by their sides. I have been watched the two of you for a while, I believe you are the perfect choices.” She explained. Both girls went quiet.

“I expect an answer by the weeks end. Next week is mine and Odin’s anniversary ball. I hope to be presenting our new daughter in laws on that evening as well.” Sigyn took in a deep breath. A servant quickly entered the room and whispered in the queen’s ear. “I am afaid I must leave you. I will send for your answers by weeks end.” And with that, Frigga stood and left. Sigyn and Leavena shared another look.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that...” Leavena sighed, as Sigyn sat quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is rubbish. I’m not great at the beginnings of stories, but I promise (and hope) that it will get better!


	3. A Million Dead End Streets

“And then what did she say?” Segrid asked, folding the laundry onto the line.

“Nothing. She got up and left!” Sigyn explained, folding the dry laundry away. “What am I going to say?”

“Yes of course.” Both girls turned to face their mother. “What is there to deliberate? You would be married to a prince Sigyn. You won’t do any better then that!” Sigyn sighed and turned back to the laundry.

“I just don’t see how it’s fair. On myself, Leavena, Thor or Loki! We are all getting our choice taken from us!”

“And what choice would that be?” Her mother asked, picking up a pile of folded clothes.

“The choice to marry someone we love.”

“Sigyn. You are to marry a prince, nay a God! Who else would you pick? Hakon?” The name fell from the woman’s lips in a spit. Sigyn opened her mouth to speak and promptly shut it again. She watched as her mother turned and walked back into their house before turning and falling into her sister’s arms.

“It’s not fair!” She mumbled, as Segrid combed her fingers through Sigyn’s hair. Segrid shrugged.

“She does have a point.” Sigyn pulled back to look at her sister. “You won’t do better then a prince. And heir to the throne and a God!” Sigyn sighed and pulled away from her sister. “And you could actually be marrying Hakon and that would be unfair!”

“How so?” Sigyn questioned. Segrid shrugged and smirked.

“Because then I wouldn’t be able to have him!”

* * *

“And then Annama broke the ruler and said that we were acting like babies and then Nyla said that Annama was just being stuck up because her new daddy is a knight and then...” Sigyn sighed and turned back to where she was measuring out fabric and tuned out her younger sister’s tale of how her friends had fallen out over a ruler and a knight... and something... and someone... and...

“Sigyn?”

“Leavenna. How are you?” Sigyn asked, trying to load the question with the other million she wa yes to ask the girl. Leavena took and deep breath and sighed.

“Overwhelmed. My parents are both harshly encouraging me to accept the Queen’s offer. And I thought this morning that I was getting through to them about wanting to decline, but then...” tears began to fall in her eyes. Sigyn brought Leavena into a hug.

“Let’s go talk in the back.” She said softly. Leavena have her a confused look. “My mother is the head steamstress here.” She explained. “Lyla, call me if anyone comes in.”

Sigyn took Leavena into the back of the shop where her mother had set up a small sitting room for customers to wait while their clothes were being mended. Leavena sat on one of the sofas and Sigyn sat opposite her.

“What happened?” She prompted softly. Leavena took a deep breath in and sighed.

“Okay, so last night, me and my mother got into a huge argument about how I ‘won’t do better then a prince’ and ‘I need to get my childish fancies out of my head and grow up a little’. But I argued back saying that it was my choice and I should get the final say. Anyway, mother and father eventually backed off and I went to bed, fully prepared to send my apologise to the Queen first thing this morning. But when I woke up, mother and father informed me that...” Leavena’s eyes began to well up once more. She took a sip of water and sighed again. “They informed me that since I wasn’t to marry Prince Thor, I would marry someone of their choice.” Sigyn’s eyebrows raised in surprise and question. “One of Odin’s advisor’s sons. And man known as Ivan.” This time, Leavena did not stop the tears from falling. “Oh Sigyn he’s repulsive! He informed me that I would look lovely on his arm but that it was unlikely I would ever leave his bed!” Sigyn startled, but managed to maintain her composure.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, taking a sip of her own water. Leavena shook her head.

“I’m going to marry Thor.” She shrugged. She then caught Sigyn’s eyes. “And what about you? What is your answer?” Sigyn sighed and shook her head.

“I am in a similar place as you. My mother told me too that I would do no better then a Prince. I am intending to decline.” Sigyn explained. Leavena shook her head.

“You can not abandon me with them!” She whispered. “I’m sorry, I know we don’t know each other at all and I have no place to ask this of you, but don’t leave me! Please.” The last word was barley audible. Sigyn sighed.

“I will perhaps reconsider my choices.” She said after a moment. Leavena smiled.

“Thank you so much!” She pulled Sigyn into a hug. Sigyn led her back out into the shop and returned to her sister’s side. Just as Leavena was walking out the door, she turned. “I need to pick up my mother’s gown. Sylla Rynadottir?” Sigyn nodded and quickly retrieved the gown, handing it over. Leavena took it and smiled. “I hope to see you soon.”

* * *

“I am very glad to see you again so soon! I do hope you come with happy news.” Frigga embraces Sigyn and then gestured for her to sit. Sigyn took in a deep breath before letting it out, ringing her hands in her lap.

“Your highness. It would be honour to marry one of your sons.” Frigga smiled widely.

“I am glad to hear that. Now, I don’t mean to rush, but we must begin to prepare for the ball.” Sigyn began to tune out what the Queen was saying and let her thoughts drift. What had she agreed to?


	4. Turn And Face The Strange

“But you are coming back, right?” Lyla asked, from the little nest the had made on Sigyn’s bed. Sigyn sighed and shook her head slightly.

“Not right away. I will be having lessons on how to be a lady. And I will no doubt have duties to carry out and people I will need to help. But I promise I will come back and visit you as often as I can.” Sigyn pressed and kiss to her sister’s forehead before returning to her packing.

“And of course, we will visit her.” Both girls looked up to see their mother in the doorway. She walked towards Sigyn, looking at her hands balled up at the stomach. She unfurled them to reveal a locket. Slightly discoloured with age, but no less beautiful. The pearls and emerald, having had lost their shine over the years, still remained stunning.

“Your grandmother gifted this to me upon my engagement to your father. And her mother gifted it to her. And someday, you will gift it to your daughter or daughter in law.” Her voice caught on the final couple of words. Sigyn wrapped her arms around her mother and held her close. When they pulled away, Sigyn held her hair out of the way so that her mother could fasten the locket around her neck. “I am going to miss you so very much.” She whispered. Sigyn turned to face her mother.

“You will see me in a weeks time at the ball. And I will return home often to see you.” She explained, smiling despite the tears welling in her eyes. Her mother placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head, her eyes closing.

“You will be busy dancing with your new husband to be with us at the ball. And despite your visits, it will not be the same as having you living here.” Tears began to fall freely down the elder woman’s cheeks and her daughter pulled her into a hug.

* * *

“These are to be your chambers until you marry the prince.” Sigyn followed the maid into the room. While not as grand as she imagined the royal chambers were, the room was still bigger and more extravagant then any Sigyn had ever set foot it. “There are already gowns and other attire in the wardrobe, however space has been left for any clothes you wish to keep. I will leave you to unpack your things now. This rope is connected to a bell in the servants chambers. Should you need anything, just pull it and someone will be with you.” The servant curtsied before leaving the room. Sigyn looked around. It was sparsely furnished. A bed, a desk, a couple of sofas and chairs arranged around a small fire place which was already burning and three new doors. The first clearly led to a small balcony overlooking Asgard and to the rushing rivers at its edge and the second led to a small bathroom containing a toilet, a sink and a bathtub. Sigyn opened the third door and gasped. Working in her mother’s shop, she had seen many a fine gown. But never this many at once. She ran her fingers over the material. Her hand closed around the edge of one, pulling it out slightly. The gown itself was black and had green highlights across the neckline, sides and down the skirt.

“I have the same one, but in red.” Came a voice. Sigyn turned and smiled.

“Any guesses as to which brother we get?” She teased, watching a grin split Leavena’s face. Sigyn turned back to the wardrobe, pushing the dress back into place before closing the door. Both girls walked over to the balcony and stepped out, looking over the kingdom.

“To think. In but a couple of weeks time, we shall both not only be married, but also Ladies of Asgard. My twin sister and I used to play pretend what we were ladies. We would put mother’s petticoats over our dresses and dance around.” Sigyn giggled, the memory suddenly making her gut clench with homesickness. Leavena looked at her with worry.

“This is not goodbye. We will see them again and often.” Sigyn sighed and turned to her new friends. She opened her mouth to speak but was soon cut off.

“M’ladies. The queen begs your presence.” The maid spoke softly, her head bowed.

* * *

“They will of course be back in time for the ball and the weddings, but I was hoping the four of you would have time to meet and get to know each other well before then.” The queen explained, eyes darting across the letter in her hand.

“No one can guess the timings or outcome of a battle my queen. All we can hope for is that they return safe.” Leavena said, trying to sooth the poor mother. Frigga sighed and put the letter on the table, instead taking Leavena’s hand.

“You are quite eight, my dear. In the mean time, we must begin preparations for, not only you presentation to the realm, but also your weddings.” Sigyn smiled. Before anyone else could speak, the doors to the sitting room swung open. Both young girls flew from their seats and sank into deep curtsies, causing Frigga to laugh softly.

“All father.” They chorused together.

“You have chosen very well mannered girls, my Queen. You may rise.” The king said, turned to his wife and kneeling at her side. “Loki estimates that they will return the morning of the ball, and no sooner. While a many Asguardian life has been taken, our boys and the warriors suffer mere cuts and bruises. They are well and I have faith that they will return in good health.” Frigga smiles at her husband’s words.

“Of this I am glad. Now leave us, we have much to prepare and very little time to prepare it in.” The queen pressed a kiss to her husbands cheek before he rose and once more faced the girls.

“I hope you both are happy here.” He bowed his head slightly and then left the room as quickly as he had entered. Frigga smiled after him before returning her attention to Sigyn and Leavena.

“Now. Our first order of business is your gowns. Not only for the ball, but also for the weddings. We must find a suitable seamstress...” Frigga turns to address her maid, but Sigyn quickly speaks up.

“If I may, I know a brilliant seamstress who would be more then happy to help.”

* * *

“Mother, they’re beautiful!” Sigyn exclaimed, looking at her and Leavena’s reflections in the mirror. Sigyn’s gown was made of a beautiful green fabric that covered the corset and then flowed into layers of green netting to make the skirt, with cherry blossoms sewn to the front of the corset and across the skirt. Leavena’s was much more grand. A beautiful blood red colour, with golden lace sewn to cover the corset and the trim of the skirt, leaving the red to peak through.

“You both look like fine ladies of the court. And also like queens.” Frigga smiled at the girls. “You have created beautiful gowns.” She said, addressing Sigyn’s mother. “And you also created a beautiful daughter.” Both older woman smiled at Sigyn, who bowed her head bashfully.

“She and her sister’s are my most beautiful creations. I have tried often to recreate their beauty in fabric, but to no avail.” She teased, smirking at her blushing daughter. She finished pinning the dresses into place. “Go change girls. And be careful of the pins. I will finish the alterations and bring them back before the ball. And I will bring the wedding gowns for a fitting next week.” She explained, packing up her things. As soon as the girls brought her the dresses back, she hugged Sigyn and bowed to Frigga, before exiting the room, two maids carrying the dresses in bags behind her. Frigga smiled and approached where the girls were sat, quietly whispering to each other.

“I have something for you both.” She smiled, handing each girl a square box. The girls lifted the lids. Sat inside the boxes were two tiaras. “These are your official tiaras. You are to wear them to all official events, such as the ball. The only exception to this will be your weddings. You may wear a head piece of your choosing on those days.” Leavena’s tiara was a brilliant gold. The edge was shaped to sit just behind her hairline. It was made up of many small, golden jewels that clustered together in formations, each ending at a peak, with a large diamond inset in each peak. Sigyn’s was cast in a brilliant silver, with the shape meaning it would sit further back on her head then Leavena’s. Diamonds covered it in multiple archways, with an upside down tear shape sitting proudly in the centre top.

“Your highness, they’re beautiful!” Leavena gasped. Frigga took each tiara in turn and places it on the girl’s head.

“Beautiful princesses need beautiful tiaras. Now, I shall let you have the rest of your day free. Tomorrow we shall finish preparations.” Frigga left the dressing room and both girls shared a look.

“One day left. I’m starting to get a little nervous.” Leavena said, placing her tiara carefully back in its box. Sigyn did the same.

“One day left.” She muttered.


	5. Changes

“Hair up or hair down?” Sigyn blinked the sleep out of her eyes and squinted as sunlight poured into her vision. 

“What?” She whispered groggily, sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

“Shall I wear my hair up or down at the ball tonight? I can’t decide!” Leavena crosses the room and look3d at her reflection in the mirror. “I mean, having it up looks more proper and lady like and would show off my jewellery better. But I always have it in some sort of up do and so wearing it down would be a break from normal and would make my tiara the statement piece.”

“What time is it?” Sigyn asked, turning to lay back down and cuddle into her pillow.

“Seven am. I couldn’t wait any longer. We need to start getting ready!” Leavena exclaimed, laying herself down roughly next to Sigyn, who sighed.

“The ball is not due to begin until 4. It will not take us nine hours to get ready. Plus, mother still has our gowns. We could go collect them.Amber walk through the market one last time before everyone knows our faces.” Sigyn suggested, laying her head on Leavena’s shoulder. The girls looked at each other and grinned, before leaving the bed to put on some understated clothes and leave for the market.

* * *

“Mother?” Sigyn called as they entered the shop.

“Do my ears and eyes deceive me or are the ladies Leavena and Sigyn stood in my wife’s shop?” Came a deep voice. Sigyn broke into a large grin and jumped into the man’s arms.

“Papa! You’re back.” She whispered into his neck, before placing a kiss to his cheek. Once he set her down, she turned back to her friend.

“Leavena. This is my father, Nicholie. He is a general to the royal guard.” She explained. Leavena smiled and shook the man’s hand.

“It is good to see that you have returned safely General.” She then stopped and turned to Sigyn. “If the General of the army is back, then that means the army is back. And if the army is back, then that means...” she trailed off, but Sigyn understood her point.

“They’re here.” She whispered. Nicholie took his daughter’s shoulders on his hands and made her face him.

“You have nothing to fear. Both princes are very well mannered and gentlemanly. They will care for you both a great deal. Their mother sent them a letter describing the two of you to them. Thor has been boasting about the ‘golden angel’ his mother has chosen to be his bride. Loki has been less verbal with his excitement, but he has read that paragraph of the letter in all his spare time. He cannot wait to meet you my dear.” Sigyn wrapped her arms around her father, smiling as a kiss was pressed to her hair. “No go on. You’re mother probably wants to do her ,last minute worrying about the gowns with the pair of you. I will see you both later at the ball.” Sigyn and Leavena quickly made their way to the back off the shop. Indeed, Sigyn’s mother had then change as began to worry about subtle changes that needed to be made.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Sigyn asked, following Leavena away from the hurried bustle of the market and towards the quieter houses.

“Well, seeing as I have now met both of your parents, it only seems fitting that you meet mine.” She explained, leading Sigyn towards one of the bigger houses. It was no secret that Leavena came from a wealthier family then she did. Her clothing and possessions showed that quite clearly. But as they entered the house, Sigyn suddenly became very aware of no different their two worlds truly were. The entrance to the house was as large as Sigyn’s sitting room. There were many doors on each side and a grand staircase in the centre, leading up to the second floor. A loud cry suddenly filled the air.

“Vena’s home!” A chorus of shrieks and yells filled the air, soon followed by three young boys. They all encircled Leavena, hugging her and chanting her name.

“Boys. I would like for you to meet someone.” The boys all turned to face Sigyn. “This is Sigyn, my soon to be sister in law.” She explained. One of the boys broke away from Leavena and stood in front of Sigyn. He held out his hand, which Sigyn gently took.

“My name is Ada. It is lovely to meet you miss.” Ada said, gently shaking her hand.

“I’m Hydun.”

“I’m Zemm.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Sigyn said softly.

“Leavena? Is that you my darling?” Came a sweet voice. An older woman rounded the corner, followed by a gentleman. The woman walked forward and took Leavena into her arms, before letting her husband do the same.

“It is good to see you again child.” The man said, kissing Leavena’s hair. Leavena pulled back and turned to face Sigyn.

“Mother, father, this is Sigyn. She will be marrying Prince Loki.” Sigyn curtsied gently.

“It is lovely to meet you, my dear. Come, we shall have some tea in the garden. You two can regale us with tales from the palace.” Leavena’s mother said, leading them towards the garden.

* * *

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Leavena stopped brushing her hair and looked at Sigyn.

“Don’t be ridiculous. What would he not like? And plus,” she began brushing her hair once more, “you heard what your father said, he was constantly reading his mother’s description of you. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” Sigyn smiled softly and went back to applying her make up. Unlike Leavena’s bold make up choice, Sigyn had gone for a simpler look. Deep green above her eyes, lined eyes and deep red lips. Her hair was split with the top half braided and pinned across the top of her head where her tiara would sit, while the rest hung loose around her shoulders. The girls both stood back and looked at their reflections. A knock came to the door. Two ladies who Sigyn could not remember meeting entered the room. The first had long red hair, curled as it tumbled down the back of her deep blue dress. The second had dark brown hair, held in a tight up do to accentuate where her neck ran into the top of her black dress.

“Hi. We thought it best to come and introduce ourselves before your lives get swept up!” The First Lady exclaimed. “My name is Gudrun, wife of the warrior Volstagg. And this is Mildra, wife of Hogun.” The quieter lady bowed her head. Gudrun, smiled at the other three. “I can just tell we’re going to be good friends.”

* * *

Sigyn sat in her chair and watched as the people of Asgard danced and laughed around her. The evening was just hitting its peak. The young children had been taken to a large room where they would no doubt all be asleep, while their parents and other adults continued to party. The evening had started well. Everyone had sat at large tables, enjoyed the food that was presented. After that, Odin had made a lovely speech about his wonderful queen, and how happy he was to be married and at her side. Frigga had then announced the engagements between her sons and their new brides, Sigyn and Leavena had stood awkwardly as the realm cheered them. Once the food had been finished, the tables were moved and the dancing begun. All in all, a good evening so far. With just one problem. Sigyn and Leavena still had yet to set Thor and Loki. A poor serving boy had approached the king and queen and begged forgiveness for their sons and their friends, who had decided to take their meals in their rooms quietly, as to better wind down from the battle they had just returned from. While Odin seemed ready to drag the princes from their rooms himself, Frigga simply smiled and thanked the boy. A tap on Sigyn’s shoulder pulled her from her day dream.

“My lady. Your presents is require in the garden.” The young maid explained, before leading Sigyn away from the party. Sigyn stole a glance over her shoulder to see Leavena being led off by another maid.

* * *

Sigyn looked around in awe of the glade she had been brought to. Giant weeping willow trees created a beautiful canopy above her head, with cherry blossoms woven between their leaves. A large lake sat in one corner, the moonlight hitting it beautifully. But all of Sigyn’s attention was taken by the figure stood at the lake’s shore. Loki turned as he heard Sigyn approach and smiled gently at her. He held out his hand to hers and gently kissed her knuckles when she took it.

“It is lovely to finally meet you, my darling.” He said softly. “I apologise for leaving you alone at the banquette, but I did not want our first meeting to be in front of so many eyes.” He explained, reaching down to take Sigyn’s other hand in his. Sigyn smiled softly and took in Loki’s form. He was taller then her, the top of her head reaching just under his chin. He was dressed in what Sigyn assumed were his royal robes, deep green, gold and black fitting perfectly together.

“You need no apologise, your highness. I understand that you wished to take time for yourself.” She said softly. Loki laughed gently.

“Come,” He said, offering her his arm. “We have much to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bitty chapter, sorry. In the next chapter or so, I’m hoping to get the plot going!


	6. Time May Change Me

Sigyn soon found her life taking on a routine. She would wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast with Loki, aid the Queen with her morning tasks, accompany Loki for a walk in the garden, have lunch with Leavena, listen to Leavena rant about how immature and brutish Thor was, attended a meeting with the other Ladies of Asgard to discuss how to better help the people (and all the other matters that the men deemed secondary to war and profiteering), return to her chambers, read, attended dinner with Loki and their family, return to her room and sleep. For the first week, Sigyn found her new routine to be good, structured. Any free time she found herself with, she found herself on a balcony or at a window, staring out towards the town. And after two weeks of this, she started to falter. She found herself staying in bed longer. Tuning out from Leavena’s rants quicker and quicker. Forgetting small tasks and little details that she once prided herself in remembering. And of course, those around her started to notice her smiling less and less.

* * *

Sigyn hummed and snuggled into her pillow as she felt Loki brush a kiss to her shoulder.

“It’s time to wake, my darling.” He whispered. Sigyn shook her head and pulled the blanket up and over her head. Loki laughed. “You can’t hide.” He playfully growled, sliding his hands under the blanket and around Sigyn’s waist. Sigyn giggled and protested as Loki dragged her from her warm cave and out into the chill of their room. After a moment of playing wrestling, the two lay smiling at each other. Loki propped himself up on one arm and smiled softly at his wife. “I have missed your smile.” He whispered. Sigyn sighed.

“I smile. You just aren’t looking hard enough.” She teased.

“I watch for your smile whenever we are together, and I rarely see it.” He whispered, gently placing his forehead against hers.

“Well I smile all the time when you aren’t around, so you must be the problem.” Sigyn said, pushing her husband gently away and sitting up. Loki laughed before claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.

“Mother has excuses you from your duties today.” Loki explained, walking away from their bed and towards the wardrobe to change from his nightwear to his everyday robes. Sigyn bit her lip and thought for a moment.

“I’m going to go and visit my parents.” She called. Loki pokes his head out and raised an eyebrow at her. “I will take Hakon.” She said, smiling as Loki rolled his eyes and disappeared again.

“I do wish you’d have picked someone with more experience to be your personal guard.” He called. Sigyn shook her head and smiled at the memory.

” _You will of course need a personal guard!” Gudrun exclaimed, running a brush through her daughter’s hair. “You are a Lady of Asgard now. Your life is important.” She quickly corrected herself. “Not that it wasn’t important before but...” Sigyn giggled as her friend babbled out an apology. “In any case, you need to choose a personal guard to escort you when Loki can’t. There are many fine young men to choose from. You of course want someone with experience.” Sigyn shook her head and smiled._

_“I know just the person.”_

_“But why me?” Hakon asked in a winy voice, carefully attaching his weapons to his armour. Sigyn giggled._

_“Who better to protect me and follow me around then someone who has been doing it his whole life?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and tucking her head against his shoulder. Hakon sighed._

_“You’re not going to back down, are you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Sigyn shook her head._

_“Fine. But if you ever put yourself in unecassary danger, then I will resign! Don’t need a repeat of Segrid’s birthday last year.” He mumbled._

* * *

“You will stay with Hakon at all times. And stay to places you know, don’t wander off. And...” Sigyn quieted her husband with a kiss.

“I will be fine, Loki.” She whispered. “Hakon won’t let anything happen to us.”

“Yes, but I still don’t understand why we are taking so many guests.” The man in questioned called from across the yard.

“Sigyn is not the only one in need of a break.” Gudrun called back. Sigyn smiled at her friends, before giving Loki one last kiss and mounting her horse. The small group took off away from the palace square and into the town.

* * *

“And what about Sir Fanral? Is he as handsome as they say?” Segrid asked, as she lay with her sister in a garden.

“He is indeed, but his outward looks hide an empty skull.” Mildra mocked, causing all the girls to giggle.

“Oh I’ve missed this!” Segrid exclaimed, stretching out. “You should come and visit more often, and stay longer!”

“We’ve been here for a week!” Sigyn exclaimed. “And besides, we have duties in the palace. They do not leave much free time to come and visit.”

“Let’s go to the lake!” Segrid said suddenly, standing and pulling her sister up with her. Hakon shook his head.

“No. I am under strict instructions from the Princes to keep you at either or your parents homes or in the town. And besides, last time you pushed your sister off a small cliff and broke her arm and leg.” Sigyn, Segrid and the other two girls all turned and pouted at Hakon. “No.” He said firmly.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Gudrun whispered excitedly and the five girls quietly snuck out of the garden and down towards the forest. Once there, they walked along a small trail that soon lead to an opening. The ground soon stopped and led to a ring of small cliffs, surrounding a crystal clear pool. A small pathway led down the side of one and to a small beach below.

“We used to come here all the time as children.” Segrid said, as they sat down on the sand. “Mother and father would sit up here with baby Lyla while the two of us played in the water.”

“It’s also where I told you not to come.” The girls all turned to smile at Hakon, who was leaning against the bottom of the cliff. “You’re lucky I find this place peaceful.” He said, sitting down next to Sigyn.

For ages they stayed at the waters edge. Segrid, Sigyn and Hakon recalled fond childhood memories while Gudrun and Mildra regaled them with stories of younger warriors and princes.

“And I must say, I’ve noticed on more then one occasion, that the Lady Sif has been looking at you, Hakon.” Gudrun teased. Hakon smiled and bowed his head. “And the looks that you return her are less then gentlemanly.”

“We have an arrangement.” He said, at last. The girls all gasped and giggled. “But it is simply that. An arrangement. A relief. She made that clear.” He said, his voice becoming somber.

“Well I must say, her eyes say differently.” Gudrun said. Hakon went to argue when the sound of a twig snapping caused silence. Hakon stood and looked around. His hand resting on his sword.

“Who is there?” He called. “Show yourselves immediately.” But nothing happened.

“Hakon. I’m sure it was but a deer. A rouge bilgsnipe at worst. Stop worrying.” Sigyn whispered. Hakon slowly turned to sit down. But as soon as he had, the group were attacked. A sharp pain shot through the back of Sigyn’s neck, before everything faded away.


	7. Watch The Ripples Change Their Size

“They should have been back by now! Where could they be?” Thor demanded, pacing the room. The warriors three and Sif sighed as they watched him. Loki stood by the window, looking out over the kingdom.

“Perhaps they decided to stay an extra day.” Volstagg suggested. “They haven’t seen their families since the weddings. They probably realised that they were a little homesick.”

“They would have sent word.” Thor all but growled.

“The guards will return shortly to update us. I’m sure you’re worrying for nothing.” Sif said, taking a sip of her wine. The six stayed in silence for a moment, before Fandral stood up.

“It’s late. I am sure that by morning, either we will have news or they will be back. I will see you all in the morning.” And with that, he left.

“Fandral’s right. And in the unlikely event that something has happened, we will be no help if we are tired. Goodnight gentlemen.” Sif downed the last of her drink and followed her friend out. Volstagg and Hogun followed shortly after. Thor sat in one of the newly vacated seats. He looked up at where his brother was still looking out the window.

“Why are you not worried? Anything could have happened to them. You’re wife could be dead and you do not show a shred of concern!” He bellowed. Loki didn’t flinch.

“I have faith in my wife and knowledge that she can fend for herself if needed.” He mumbled before turning to face his brother. “I thought you didn’t even like Leavena.” Thor sighed and shook his head.

“Of course I like her. She is beautiful. Confident. But this whole situation, we have been bound to these girls for the rest of our lives with little input. I needed somewhere to place the blame and she was the easiest.”

“And now you fear you can never tell her.” Loki whispered, turning back to the window.

“Exactly.” Thor said, coming to stand beside his brother. “She has to be okay. Because I don’t know how I can be if she’s not.”

* * *

The first thing to come back was was hearing. Water dripping into a pool from a great height. Voices muted and hushed. Someone crying. Someone screaming. Next came scent. The smell of water on rock. The smell of fresh air. The smell of clean water. The smell of burning. Then came sight. She was indeed in a cave. A small pool was off towards the back. A fire burned a few feet away. Everything was at an odd angel. Sigyn turned her head and looked up from where she was lay with her head in Segrid’s lap. She went to open her mouth to speak, but only accomplished a coughing fit. Segrid was quick to sit her up and rubbed her back until she once more caught her breath.

“It’s okay.” She soothed. “We’re okay.” Sigyn turned to look back at her sister and then took another look around the cave. Hakon was slumped against the far wall, his eyes open and chest moving, but otherwise unresponsive. Mildra and Gudrun were huddled in a corner, whispering softly to each other. Leavena was sat against the wall beside them, staring blankly straight a head.

“What happened?” Sigyn croaked out. Hakon shook his head.

“We were ambushed. There were only three of them but... whatever they injected us with knocked us out instantly.” He lifted his head and looked Sigyn in the eye. “I’m sorry m’lady. I’ve failed you.” Sigyn shook her head and slowly crawled over to Hakon, wincing as her muscles moved after being still for a long period. She wrapped her arms around Hakon and pulled him against her.

“We are alive.” She stated. “None of us have failed yet.”

“Alive we may be,” Gudrun said darkly, “But we are not the same. They have woven dark magic into our very souls. We are changed.” It was then that Sigyn took in the changes to her friends. Her sister’s once beautiful blond hair was now a deep red colour and her once blue eyes now resembled flames. Hakon’s chocolate brown hair had been changed to a deep grey colour that matched the walls of the cave while his eyes had changed from brown to a light green. Gudrun’s hair was a dark blue, and looked as though it had been recently washed and her green eyes now looked like deep pools of water. Mildra’s once dark brown hair was now an almost white grey, her eyes changed from a deep brown to grey. Leavena’s hair had not changed colour, still a beautiful golden yellow. But as the light of the fire hit her, the individual strands of her hair seemed almost to glow. Her eyes flicked up to meet Sigyn’s and both girls gasped. Leavena’s eyes no longer had a colour or pupil, but looked like two reflections of the sun itself. Sigyn slowly crawled towards the edge of the pool and gasped at her own reflection. Her mousy brown hair was now a deep black that rivalled Loki’s. And her eyes. Once grey, were now all black.

“That’s not all.” Sigyn looked back at her sister.

“What more could there be?”

* * *

“This is Gudrun’s” Volstagg exclaimed, clutching the hair clip in his hands and pressing it to his lips. “They were here.”

“But they are not now.” Hogun murmured, looking around at the lake. The group stood in silence and took in their surroundings.

“They could have gone anywhere.” Fandral exclaimed. “These woods stretch for miles. It’s will take weeks to track them down. And that’s assuming they are even still out there.”

“Are you suggesting we abandon them?” Loki asked, shocked at his friend’s outburst. Fandral sighed.

“No. I am just suggesting that we go back and gather more men. They more help we have, the less time it will take.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Volstagg agreed. “Let’s head home and gather help.”

“Or we follow the path of trampled grass and leaves.” Sif added helpfully, pointing towards the tree line where a new pathway had been carved out. She started into the woods, leaving the men stood, slightly embarrassed. 

* * *

“I can feel it. As if it runs through my very veins.” Segrid explained, opening her hand and watching as the flame danced in her palm. Gudrun giggled softly as water trickled from her palm and ran through her fingers. Hakon laughed as he lifted his hand from the ground, leaving a pillar of rock behind, before swirling his fingers to cover it in vines and ivy. Mildra was silent and she watched the light grey air swirl between her fingers. Segrid sighed.

“Where do you think they’ve taken them?” She whispered. The group looked at her before following her gaze towards a tunnel that led deeper into the cave. The captors had come and gone quickly, grabbing Sigyn and Leavena and pulling them away.

“I’m not sure, but I’m sure they will be fine. I’m sure _she_ will be fine.” Gudrun said softly, laying a hand on Segrid’s shoulder. “Your sister is stronger then she looks.” One of the captors flying past them and hitting a wall broke their trance. They turned towards the back of the cave.

“Husband!” Gudrun exclaimed.

“Darling!”

* * *

Sigyn screamed as pain shot through her veins.

“CONTROL IT!” One of the captors screamed. Sigyn shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

“I can’t. It hurts!” She whispered. She opened her eyes to try and see her surroundings, but everything was pitch black. A cold, sharp object pressed against her neck. Suddenly, and without warning, everything froze. Light poured into Sigyn’s vision and she gasped. The captors was pressed up against the far wall. A rope of pure darkness was wrapped around his neck. Following it back, Sigyn found that it originated from her hand. Dropping her hand, she watched in horror as she man slumped onto the ground. Dead. Light footsteps came towards her and Leavena wrapped her arms around her as the two sunk to the ground.

“What’s happened to us?” She whispered. Before Leavena could reply, strong hands wrapped themselves around her and she was pulled against a hard surface. She lifted her head.

“Loki.” She whispered. Loki pressed his forehead against hers and started into her eyes.

“You are never leaving my sight again.” He whispered.


	8. Quite Unaware Of What They’re Going Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times!!!! I know where I want the story to go but have been struggling to get it there. But it’s starting to get to where I want it now and I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> This chapter has a mention of infidelity but only for a sentence. I am truly sorry if this upsets anyone. There is also mention of child death, but again, only for a sentence or two. Again, I am sorry if this upsets anybody
> 
> Also, I have messed with Thor and Loki’s history a littlest well as the history of Asgard, it’s not by much but I just thought I’d warn in case anyone is big of mythology and facts

“And... voila!” Segrid exclaimed, as a burst of flames shot from her finger tips and into the fireplace. Sigyn smirked as she felt Loki’s chuckle vibrates against her back.

“That is most impressive Miss Segrid.” Fandral said, gazing at Segrid, causing her to blush and giggle. Fandral smirked at her and patted the seat beside him. Sigyn watched as her sister sat beside him, shyly smiling as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

“Does it hurt at all?” Sif asked, from where she was sat leant against Hakon’s chair. Gudrun shook her head.

“I don’t feel any pain. I simply feel as if the sun is shining directly on me when I utilise the power.” Segrid explained. Fandral smiled down at her.

“Extraordinary.” He whispered, once again making Segrid giggle. Sigyn glared at the fire in front of her.

“Mine doesn’t hurt either. It is simply an off sensation. As if I can feel my blood flowing through my veins. And when I use the power, of simply feels as if my hand is wet.” Gudrun explained, lifting her hand to show the droplets forming at her finger tips. Volstagg took her hand and kissed her knuckles. From the corner of her eye, Sigyn watched as Fandral leant down to whisper in Segrid’s ear, before kissing her cheek. Sigyn shook her head, and turned to tuck herself closer to her husband. Before long, she felt her eyes grow heavy and soon gave in to sleep.

* * *

Leavena sighed as she looked out of her window. Below, she could see Sigyn and Loki walking through the gardens. She watched as Loki plucked a flower from a vine and tucked it behind Sigyn’s ear, causing her to giggle. As Sigyn turned to the side, Leavena’s gaze was taken to her midsection. While currently unnoticeable, it was now public knowledge that the Prince Loki and Lady Sigyn were expecting their first child. It had happened almost as soon as they had been rescued and while Leavena tried to be happy for her friends, she could help but feel a pang of jealousy. While she indeed treasured Sigyn’s friendship, she could help but be envious of the girl. Why did she get the doting husband? Why was she so calm and in control of her new powers? Why was she being blessed with a new baby? A surge of light filled the room before she could stop it. Leavena shut her eyes. She needed to distract herself.

* * *

Leavena hummed quietly to herself and she walked through the palace hallways. The palace was quiet at night. Peaceful. She’d never truly gotten to admire the craftsmanship in the walls when she’d been here before, being busy with her wedding and duties and the whole kidnapping thing. But now she had the time, she was noticing the little details in the architecture. Words and pictures etched into the pillars. Stories told across the skirting boards. A hidden door. Flowers and leaves and... Leavena stopped and backed up a couple of paces. Looking at the wall again, she was certain that she could see the outline of a door hidden beneath the paint. Leavena quickly turned and made her way back to where the chambers were.

* * *

Leavena shut the door as quietly as she could. She turned first to the bed to ensure she hadn’t woken them. Surely enough, Loki and Sigyn were still sound asleep. Forgetting herself for a moment, Leavena stood and watched them. Sigyn was lay on her stomach, both her arms tucked up underneath her. Loki was lay facing her, propped up just enough to cover his wife’s smaller frame with his larger one, his left arm bent up and back on itself to support his head while his rightdisappeared under the fur to encircle Sigyn’s waist. Another wave of jealousy crashed into Leavena. She and Thor always slept on their own sides of the bed. She on her back and he on his side, facing away from her. Leavena shook her head and turned back to her task. She walked overto the far wall and to the large cabinet pushed against it. She reached up and grasped the small wooden box that sat on top. Opening the lid, Leavena sucked in a gasp. Loki’s daggers were possibly his most prized possession. He always had them on his person and no one was to touch them without his express permission. Not even his mother or Sigyn. Glancing over her shoulder once more to ensure she wouldn’t be caught, Leavena took one of the daggers from the box, and carefully replaced it before quickly and quietly making her way back out of the room.

* * *

Carefully, Leavena traces the outline of the door with the end of the dagger. The paint easily parted and a soft click soon sounded. Letting out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding, Leavena tucked the dagger into her belt and gently pried the door open with her fingers. She stepped into the room and let the door click shut after her. Closing her eyes, she focused her energy. A ball of light formed in her hand. Opening her eyes, Leavena smiled in triumph. Then she looked up. The walls were painted gold with highlights of red and green. Thor and Loki’s colours. Across the left hand wall, there were portraits of Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki and three other figures that Leavena didn’t recognise. One man and two girls. Looking closer, Leavena realised that the wall was depicting a scene. One that she faintly recalled in her early memories. Leavena gasped as she turned to the right hand wall. Runes lined the wall, telling a story. Leavena bit her lip as she tried to recall her old ability at reading them.

“Marriage...alliance...birth...betrayal...death?” She whispered to herself in confusion. As she stepped to the side, her foot hit something. Holding the light out, she saw that the room extended round a corner. Cautiously, Leavena rounded the corner and gasped. Four more runes were painted onto the wall. Underneath each... was a cradle. Each was sealed shut with a domed lid. Tears pricked at Leavena’s eyes as she reached forward. Carefully, she undid the bolts holding the lid in place. Leavena let out a sigh. Of relief or shock, she wasn’t sure. The cradle was empty. No remains and now evidence that there ever were any. Placing the lid back in place, Leavena turned and left the room. Tears flooded her vision as she walked back towards Sigyn and Loki’s room.

* * *

After replacing the dagger, Leavena all but ran to her own chamber and clambered into bed. She curled up on herself as she stared at her sleeping husband and everything came washing over her. Visiting the healer. Being told she wild never carry. Telling Thor. Crying as he left the room in silence. Finding the hidden room. Realising what the runes meant. Realising why her infidelity hit Thor so hard. She bit her lip to stop the sobs and let herself cry silently into the night.

* * *

Asgard was not always the head power of the nine realms. It was once like all others. But Odin Allfather spent his days as a prince and the early days of his reign as King remedying that. He set out connections with the other lands. Trade. Resources. Protection. Until all other realms were indebted to Asgard and to Odin. All others, except one. Alfheim saw itself as a strong and high power within the nine realms and refused any trade or protection that Odin offered and refused to send their own army and supplies to aid the other realms as Odin requested. That was until the two young princes were blessed by the Norns to become Gods. It was then that King Arvid of Alfheim saw an opportunity. He begged an audience with Odin and began to strike a deal. If Odin allowed his sons to marry the two princesses of Alfheim, joining the two realms together, then Arvid would allow Alfheim to be taken into Asgard’s power. Of course, Odin agreed. The weddings took place a week later with Thor marrying the elder sister Amora and Loki marrying the younger sister Glut. While the princes were unhappy in their marriages, they knew that their duty to Asgard came first, and the couples soon parented children. First born was Thor and Amora’s son, Modi. Shortly after, Glut gave birth to twin boys, Fenrir and Jormungandr. A year later, Glut gave birth to a girl, Thrud. It was not long after the young princess’s first birthday, that things went wrong. Amora and Glut both began to make their wishes to be queen known. Violently. In his attempt to appease his daughters and keep the peace, Arvid was killed by one of Glut’s spells. Angered further, Amora demanded that Odin cast her sister out, a plea that was denied and resulted in the death of Glut at her sister’s hands. It was at this point that the magic within the twin boys me manifested in a dark way. Angered by the death of their mother, Fenrir and Jormungandr transformed themselves, turning into a wolf and a serpent. Terrified for her life, Amora cast a curse. Stating that the two young princes would one day be unable to transform back from their animal forms. And that day would signal the beginning of Ragnarok. Amora disappeared that night. Thor and Loki led the hunt to find her, but were left unsuccessful. Upon returning to the palace, they were met with their grief stricken mother. The four young babies were gone. In their places, were four grieving chains. The family had a private funeral was held for the babies, but neither father attended. Each received a letter from Amora, explaining in gruesome deatail how she had murdered each child. All remnants of the children were locked away by the grief stricken fathers. And no one spoke of the ordeal again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A grieving chain - a chain presented to the family of one who has recently passed, usually when their is no body to be brought back (usually a soldier) [also something I have made up for the story]


	9. Cutaway Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know exactly where I want this story to go, however it’s taking me a while to figure out how to get it there. So while you wait, please enjoy this plot filler

The cave was dark. Torches lit the way down shadowy corridors leading to big chambers and cramped cells. Looking into each cell, the Asgardian knight saw creatures from all over the nine realms, some of the, reaching toward him for saving. He shook his head, and moved on. He soon entered the largest of the chambers. The guards escorting him moved to the sides of the room. The knight moved towards the centre of the room. On top of a platform, a woman sat on a makeshift throne. The knight kneeled and bowed his head.

“What news do you bring me?” The woman asked after a moment. The knight stood to his feet.

“It is as we feared, my lady.” He began, trying his best to swallow his fear of her. “The Lady Sigyn is expecting. There will be a new heir to Asgard’s throne within the year.” He stood silent, waiting for her rage. The woman stood and walked down the steps, passing the knight before stopping.

“The Lady Sigyn. One of my brother’s feeble attempts to manifest Mother Nature.” The Lady smirked. “No doubt the child will inherit the powers that flow through her. Just as its siblings inherited their mother’s abilities.” As she spoke, she walked towards a cell placed to the side of the throne. From inside, a small growl and hiss greeted her. She turned back to the knight. “You will bring me Lady Sigyn, alive.”she sat back upon her throne. “The child will be the final piece I need before taking Asgard for myself.”

“And what will become of the Lady?” The knight asked, already guessing her fate. The lady smirked.

“Just worry about bringing her to me. That’s all I require of you for now.” The knight bowed before turning to leave.

“Yes, Lady Amora.”


End file.
